


On the Floor

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [45]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, Human, Office, Office Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Soundwave protests, Bombrush never listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Floor

“Bombrush, what-”  
  
But the older man didn’t let Soundwave finish her sentence. Bombrush simply wrapped his arms tightly around her, claiming her lips in a hot and needy kiss. Her eyes widened as she was suddenly brought to the floor, the other still kissing her hard.  
  
“B-Bombrush!” she cried in both shock and anger. “Wh-What’re you doing?! We’re at work-MMM!”  
  
He smothered her lips with his again, kissing her hard as he shoved his tongue inside. She reached up to push at his shoulder, but he simply grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head. Soundwave moaned and inwardly panic. They hadn’t done it in a while and to say she didn’t want it would have been a lie… But they were in the office! They couldn’t just-!  
  
Bombrush broke the kiss and moved his lips down to her neck, kissing and nipping at the soft skin. She bit back a whimper, shivering when his hand moved to unbutton her suit pants.  
  
“B-Bombrush, wait, stop!”  
  
The older man paused for a moment before looking up at her, a small smirk forming on his face. “I don’t see why I should. We both want it… What’s a little harm to do this in the office?”  
  
“Bombrush, you-NGH?!”  
  
Her head shot down as she felt his hand push down her pants and slip under her underwear. She stiffened when his fingers came into contact with her pussy, rubbing up against her wet lips.  
  
He chuckled darkly, nipping her ear. “Well, for someone who’s resisting, you’re certainly wet.”  
  
He pulled out his hand to grab a hold of her pants. She gasped as he easily slid them - and her panties - off her hips and legs. She immediately tried to get away as she rolled over on her stomach, attempting to crawl away, but that backfired as he simply pushed her down on her stomach, keeping her ass high in the air.  
  
"B-Bombrush, you better not-AH?!" She gasped as she felt something poke at her wet entrance. Looking back, her eyes widened to see that he already had a condom on, his hard and thick cock at her pussy. Her eyes widened. "Bombrush, you can't be serious!"  
  
"Oh, trust me, I am." He leaned over her a bit more, lining himself up with her warm, wet cunt. "If you don't want to be heard, then don't scream."  
  
Soundwave clawed into the carpet as he suddenly slammed inside of her. She bit down hard on her bottom lip as the man above her groaned, her walls clamping down hard on him. Before she could truly adjust, he began to pound into her, pushing up as deep and as hard as he could against her cervix. It took everything within her power to not make a sound, gritting her teeth together as she allowed him to overpower her.  
  
Bombrush licked her ear, chuckling darkly into it. "You're so warm... And wet. You missed me, didn't you?"  
  
She ignored him, shuddering as she could feel her orgasm coming closer and closer. The way he pounded into her made her breasts press into the floor, which oddly helped pleasure her nipples. She was certain the older man knew that, which made him slam harder into her.  
  
"Ngh... if only I didn't have a condom on... I'd love to fill up that sweet pussy of yours."  
  
She stiffened, looking over her shoulder and glaring back at him as he continued to pound into her. But the man only leaned forward to seal her lips in a hot and needy kiss, one that Soundwave ultimately responded to.  
  
While she was enjoying this for now, when they finished and she got off of this floor, he knew that he had better watch out.  
  
He knew she was going to murder him when this was all said and done.


End file.
